Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force
The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force is the land based branch of the Krakozhian military. History Personnel Organisation Structure The KPAGF is comprised of 31 active divisions. Eleven of these are armoured tank divisions, nine are motor rifle divisions, and nine are mechanised infantry divisions. The remaining two divisions are comprised of one air assault division and one naval assault division. *Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Armoured Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion *Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Armoured Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion **Motor Transport Brigade *Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment **Motor Transport Brigade *Army **Tank Division **Tank Division **Parachute Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Signal Regiment *Army **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Air Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *Army **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Armoured Division **Naval Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *Army **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *Army **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Tank Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion *Artillery Regiment *Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion *Guard Regiment *Guard Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Signal Regiment *Radio Relay Regiment *Radio Reconnaissance Regiment *Motor Transport Regiment *Elite forces **Airborne Brigade **Airborne Battalion **Airborne Battalion **Naval Landing Regiment **Special Diversionary Battalion **Commando Battalion *Reserve units **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Tank Division (second-line) **Security Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) The eleven reserve "second-line" divisions would be fleshed out in wartime by reserve forces and by bringing in troops from the Civil Militia, the Border Defence Army, and the TRMI. The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force has an effective mobilisation plan, with reservists being preassigned to units. Equipment Small arms *'Pistols' **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol **FB P-64 semi-automatic pistol **FB P-83 Wanad semi-automatic pistol **Makarov semi-automatic pistol **Zastava CZ 99 semi-automatic pistol *'Submachine guns' **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol **Škorpion vz. 61 *'Assault rifles' **SKS *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 **AK-74 **AKM **Kovac K90 **Type 56 **vz.58 **Zastava M-70 *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD **Sako TRG **Zastava M76 *'Machine guns' **DShK heavy machine gun **NSV heavy machine gun **PK general-purpose machine gun **RPD light machine gun **RPK light machine gun **Zastava M72 light machine gun **Zastava M77 light machine gun **Zastava M84 general-purpose machine gun *'Rocket and grenade launchers' **9K111 Fagot anti-tank missile **9M14 Malyutka anti-tank missile **9M113 Konkurs anti-tank missile **AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher **Kbkg wz. 1960 assault rifle-grenade launcher **M79 Osa **M80 Zolja **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher **RPG-18 rocket-propelled grenade launcher **RPG-75 rocket-propelled grenade launcher **RPG-76 Komar rocket-propelled grenade launcher **Wz. 1974 Pallad grenade launcher *'Recoilless rifles' **SPG-9 *'MANPADS' **9K32 Strela-2 SA-7 Grail (4700) **9K34 Strela-3 SA-14 Gremlin **9K38 Igla SA-18 Grouse Tanks Armoured personnel carriers Artillery Engineering vehicles Anti-aircraft systems Ranks and insignia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia